


Losing You (Nickifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, Lucifer is sad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Where Lucifer had it all... but then everything was taken away from him.





	Losing You (Nickifer)

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble I've written on the Supernatural Amino which I decided to share here as well.

_I keep seeing you._

He had won. Lucifer had won. He managed to defeat Michael - who was not in his True Vessel compared to himself - and he had won the war.

But never Lucifer had forgotten the mortal man who served as his first vessel. A man whose soul was equally broken to his own grace. A man who - against all odds - managed to mend his broken parts. Who made him feel whole again. Who had shown him what love could feel like.

They were bound together in ways even he couldn’t understand.

When Sam had said ‘yes’, Lucifer left His Human, but not without making a promise to him. A promise he was about to keep.

That he would always come home to him.

_I keep seeing you._

After his victory, Lucifer stayed true to his words and returned to his Nick. He breathed life into his once still and cold body, and he made him the very last Knight of Hell. He would take him as his vessel again, but he knew that Nick wouldn’t be able to host him for much longer. His vessel was worn thin. So he would make sure that Nick would become stronger... that they could be together forever.

But something went wrong.

Something went very _very_ wrong.

_I keep seeing you._

Lucifer still wasn’t sure exactly WHAT went wrong - for he had done it before. Maybe the powers rejected Nick. Maybe he went too far. Maybe his body was too weakened from serving as his loyal vessel. Maybe Nick died because he loved him and humans weren’t supposed to love angels. Or maybe it was his father’s plan all along... for him to find love and happiness, but have it ripped away right when he believed he could have it all.

Months had passed since then. Lucifer could still see those frightful eyes gaze up at him when both realized something was wrong. He still remembered how Nick’s life slipped away. He remembered crying and screaming his throat raw. He still clearly remembered how he had tried to save him, but how even his own powers proved useless and were unable to do so.

He had tried to resurrect Nick many times after that. But nothing worked.

_I keep seeing you._

He remembered Nick, HIS Nick, dying. And he remembered his last words. Which has been put on reply in Lucifer’s head ever since.

“I love you.”

From all the eons he had been alive, his greatest regret was that he could never say those words back. Three simple words. Yet with so much power behind them, and he could never find the courage to speak them aloud. To confirm that he had fallen in love with a human... and that he fell hard.

_He had won the war... but along the way, he had lost his heart._


End file.
